fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojiretsu Yumi
is one of the main protagonists and the leader in Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!. Her Pretty Cure ego is and she holds the power of the healing and happiness. General Information Appearance Civilian Yumi has long, bright pink hair tied in puffy bun with pink ribbon and the back were hold in pigtails. Her eyes were bright pink. She wears a light dress consists a long-sleeved puffy magenta sleeves with white laces on the wrists and frilled-like ballerina skirt with the shades of pink. She also wears tarte pink stockings and pink ballet shoes. Cure Ribbon As Cure Ribbon, her hair changes to pastel pink, a giant bun with long strands on the two sides, and it had a big curls, which secured by braids. Her hair held with light pink ribbon with pink heart at center. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of pink. She wears pink heart earrings with magenta accents. Her costume is a mix of magenta, light pink and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress shares many similarities to Suite Cures, the only differences being that her costume bares like a tube top, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her right hip, which it hungs the Rainbow Compact. She also wears light pink stockings with white laces, and light pink ballet shoes with white ribbons. Pinky Tutu Cure Ribbon's hairstyle changes into a giant heart-shaped bun with long strands on the two sides, and it curls at the end. She wears a light pink ballerina outfit with magenta slippers. Her dress is almost designed with ribbon-shaped decorations and pink accents. Her skirt was looks like ballerina, fluffy fringes, and there had the shades of magenta, pink, and white. She wears long light pink socks and there are pink roses on her magenta ballet shoes. Personality Yumi is very cheerful, helpful, cute girl who loves to smile. She is also the second of highest studies but she is very bad at sports. She loves to ballet and dreaming to be a ballerina. But she can't saw a people without a happy face. Yumi loves to eat sweets, being help to working others, and loves to studying. Depsite that Yumi is also good at studies, Hiragi is very smart at all. She was still last in the passing exams, because she reads carefully. Yumi has a big fear of spiders, rats, crabs, and thunders. Yumi likes fashion. But she likes light pink, fluffy, and comfortable dresses if Utano gaves light pinky dresses, because that Utano hates light pinky clothes. But Utano was also like pinky clothes (esp. in magenta-colored). History Relationships Family *'Mojiretsu Kinu' - Her brother. But he had causing the feelings with Hiragi. *'Mojiretsu Shusu' - Her mother, which she want to caring Yumi's childhood sisters and cousins. *'Mojiretsu Birodo' - Her father, which he was a mentor of the Cures. Friends *'Otogibanashi Hiragi' - Hiragi is Yumi's childhood sister, cousin, or a best friend. Hiragi and Yumi are also good at studies, she likes sports (esp. Ballet, gymnastics, and dances), but she is very bad (like soccer, lacrosse, and basketball). Etymology - means character. means column. But means string. String was also as the word for ribbon. - means reason. means beauty. But means bow. Cure Ribbon - A ribbon or riband is a thin band of material, typically cloth but also plastic or sometimes metal, used primarily as decorative binding and tying.http://www.thefreedictionary.com/ribbon Cloth ribbons are made of natural materials such as silk, velvet, cotton, and jute and of synthetic materials, such as polyester, nylon and polyproylene. Ribbon is used for innumerable useful, ornamental and symbolic purposes. Cultures around the world use ribbon in their hair, around the body, and as ornamentation on animals, buildings, and packaging. Some popular fabrics used to make ribbons are satin, organza, sheer, silk, velvet, and grosgrain.http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ribbon Pretty Cure Cure Ribbon Smiling Pink Ribbon! Cure Ribbon! スマイリングピンクハート！キュアリッボンー！ Sumairingu pinku hato! Kyua Ribbon! is Yumi's Pretty Cure ego. Her powers are related to healing and happiness. Pinky Tutu is Cure Ribbon's form change. Her power represents the feathers. In this form, Cure Ribbon's hairstyle changes into a giant heart-shaped bun with long strands on the two sides, and it curls at the end. Her earrings are magenta, feather-like shaped with white accents. She wears a light pink ballerina outfit with magenta slippers. Her dress is almost designed with ribbon-shaped decorations and pink accents. Her skirt was looks like ballerina, fluffy fringes, and there had the shades of magenta, pink, and white. She wears long light pink socks and there are pink roses with dark pink leaves on her magenta ballet shoes. Powers and Abilities * - Her first finisher. * - Pinky Tutu's first attack. * - Her first upgrade. * - Her first group attack. Transformation Songs As a main character, YuYu's voice actor, Ai Moritaka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'~Sherbet Ballet~ *'BALLERINA *'Tickle-Me-Pinky-TuTu Duets *'Shiawase no Sora' ''(Along with Kinoshita Ayumi) *'UTAHIME!!!' (Along with Toyosaki Aki) *'NijiIro no Todoke' ''(Along with Kinoshita Ayumi, Kai Asami, Beppu Ayumi, Toyosaki Aki, Ishihara Atsumi, Konno Ayuri, Shimoyamada Ayuka, Misaki Ayame, Kato Emiri, Iitoyo Marie, & Oikawa Nao) *'Pr!sm P@rty' (Along with Kinoshita Ayumi, Kai Asami, Beppu Ayumi, Toyosaki Aki, Ishihara Atsumi, Konno Ayuri, Shimoyamada Ayuka, Misaki Ayame, Kato Emiri, Iitoyo Marie, Oikawa Nao, & Nakamura Shizuka) *'Shocking Sensation' (Along with Nakajima Megumi) Nicknames * - her first nickname which she was also calls by Hiragi. * - her second nickname which she calls by Kirameki and Matsu. **''Note: Her nickname was shared by the first form change by Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. * - her third nickname which she was also calls by Utano, Tokei, and Kaiyo. * - her fourth nickname which she was also calls by Mawasu, Kan, Kiri, and Denki. * - her fifth nickname which she was also calls by Niji. * - her sixth nickname which she was also calls by Liona. Quotes Trivia *She bares the similarities with Liona Takamachi: **Both are hot pink hair in civilian and light pink hair in Cure Form. **Both are bad in sports. But there are good at school. **Both had gaining her powers in the first episide. **Both had same personalities. **Both have dreaming to be... (Liona as idol and Yuyu as ballerina). *She is the only cure to have a parlor shop with her family. *She shares her seiyuu, Moritaka Ai, who plays Izumi Kagura/ToQ 5gou of Reesha Sentai ToQger. **However, their had theme colors are pink and there are same similarities. *Yumi is the second lead cure after Haruno Haruka, to had nicknames were calls by other Cures. **She is the only Cure to had many nicknames. *She is the second lead cure to have a form changes. Gallery References Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:LeenaCandy Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters